


Wenn Jeans nicht dehnbar genug sind (Banner/Hulk)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is ashamed, Hulk likes it naturism, Natasha is impressed, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Der Hulk hat viermal breitere Hüften als Bruce und Jeans sind einfach nicht elastisch genug.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 1





	Wenn Jeans nicht dehnbar genug sind (Banner/Hulk)

Das alte, rostige Bike tuckerte unter ihm. Hin und wieder knallte der Auspuff. Er trug ein altes Arbeiterhemd voller Ölflecken, und die Hose hatte auch schon bessere Tage erlebt aber immerhin war er nicht mehr nackt, wie nach seinem Sturz aus dem Helicarrier. Ein verdammtes Glück dass er dem alten Hausmeister in der Fabrik begegnet war, der ihm ein paar seiner Sachen lieh.  
Es war jedenfalls definitiv nicht der Auftritt eines Helden, als Bruce Banner durch die Kriegsverheerten Straßen New Yorks kurvte, während über ihm Raumschiffe durch die Luft zischten.  
Er hielt in Richtung des Stark Towers, wo das Portal in der Luft schwebte und die Kämpfe am heftigsten waren. Irgendwo dort würde er sicher auch den Rest des Teams finden. Er war zwar eigentlich nur als Experte für Gammastrahlung SHIELDs Ruf gefolgt aber so wie es jetzt aussah, könnte es tatsächlich sein das Stark recht hatte und der Hulk gebraucht wurde. Zumindest musste er sich keine Sorgen machen das etwas zu Bruch ging. Hier lag ohnehin schon alles in Trümmern, noch kaputter konnte es kaum werden.  
„Also, das ganze sieht ziemlich furchtbar aus.“ Natasha zuckte bei seinen Worten nur mit den Schultern als wäre es nichts, sagte sie hätte schon schlimmeres gesehen, bevor sie anfügte, in diesem Fall wäre schlimmer nicht verkehrt.  
Steve unterdessen hatte Verbindung mit Stark aufgenommen welcher ausrichten ließ, er solle sich bereit machen und er würde die Party mal zu ihnen bringen. Bruce hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Keine Sekunde später erklang ein scheußliches, irgendwie metallisches Brüllen und ein gewaltiges, fliegendes irgendwas, das offensichtlich einer rot, goldene Figur folgte, kam um die Straßenecke. Wobei es eines der Hochhäuser an besagter Ecke gleich mitnahm.  
„Ich, ich sehe noch nichts was nach Party aussieht.“ Ein klein wenig verunsichert, das gestand Natasha sich ein, wich sie einen halben Schritt zurück. Bruce seufzte nur ergeben und trat nach vorne.

***

Zu sehen wie aus dem unscheinbaren, schüchternen Mann ein riesiges, muskelbepacktes und sehr grünes Wutmonster wurde, war immer wieder faszinierend. Auch sehr faszinierend war zuzusehen wie der Hulk mit einem gezielten Schlag gegen den Schädel des angreifenden Alienungeheuers dieses ohne viel Federlesen zu Boden schickte. Man hätte die Szene als beeindruckende, heroische Szene des Kampfes betrachten können. Wenn nicht gewisse Dinge für Ablenkung gesorgt hätten.  
Besonders ablenkend wurde es als Hulk sich zum Sprung auf die Gegner bereit machte und dafür die Fäuste am Boden, den Hintern hochreckte, um loszusprinten oder eher springen.  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden bevor der Hulk fort war um am anderen Ende der Straße mehrere feindliche Gleiter zu erledigen aber in diesen kurzen Sekunden mussten sich urplötzlich alle Räuspern und fanden die Landschaft auffällig interessant. Bis auf Natasha, die zog nur anerkennend die Brauen nach oben und schien sonst wenig betroffen.  
Wenig später waren alle wieder in Kämpfe verwickelt. Thor hatte es sich auf dem Dach des Chrysler Buildigns gemütlich gemacht, und dezimierte die einfallenden Horden direkt am Portal. Clint gab ihnen die Truppenbewegung derjenigen durch die Thor entwischt waren, während Steve und Natasha am Boden kämpften und die Leute die festsaßen befreiten wo es nur ging. Stark hatte sich erneut mit einem der Riesenviecher angelegt und schien fest entschlossen dieses selbst zu erledigen, anstatt es einfach dem Hulk vorzusetzen. Offensichtlich wollte er allen etwas damit beweisen.  
Nun und Hulk, der sprang munter von Hausfassade zu Hausfassade und hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei, all die fremden Invasoren niederzuknüppeln. Die Bewohner der Räume dahinter, die ihn sahen, waren zum größten Teil verängstigt, einige jedoch glotzen ungeniert dem sehr maskulinen Orc hinterher, der sie gerettet hatte und nicht wenige drückten auf den Auslöser ihres Smartphones. Es kam nicht oft vor dass ein scheußliches Insektenalien versuchte durch das Fenster zu steigen um plötzlichen von hinten von einem wütend erregten und sehr, sehr nacktem Orc angesprungen und weggerissen zu werden.  
Der Hulk zumindest schien derzeit, oder auch überhaupt im allgemeinen, kein Schamgefühl zu besitzen. Vielleicht fühlte er sich so aber auch einfach total wohl.  
Seine Feinde jedenfalls hatten dadurch nur einen weiteren Grund ihm nicht zu nahe kommen zu wollen. Wenn er vor ihnen auftauchte, wichen sie im ersten Moment verunsichert vor ihm zurück.  
Sowie auch die Angestellten des Bürokomplexes, die bis eben noch Schock erstarrt das Ungeheuer betrachtet hatte, das vor den Fenstern vorüber glitt. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann war der grüne Blitz an ihnen vorüber, um mit den Ungeheuer draußen zu ringen. Einige der Damen waren durch die kleine Showeinlage von erblasst, zu errötet gewechselt.

Niemand fragte später wie Loki sich gefühlt haben musste, als Hulk ihn in den Boden rammte. Obwohl Stark viele Witze deswegen riss. Einige hatten mit in den Boden rammeln zu tun.

***

Der Krieg, wenn er auch nur kurz andauerte, war beendet. Sie hatten gesiegt.  
Die halbe Stadt lag zwar in Trümmern, überall Schuttberge und eine der Hauptstraße der Stadt war von einem der fliegenden Technowale blockiert, dessen Entfernung allein schon würde Wochen brauchen würde, ganz zu schweigen von den Verletzte und Toten. Und dazwischen unzählige Alienleichen und deren Waffen und Fahrzeuge aber sie hatten gesiegt. Und es ging um die ganze Welt.  
Die Nachrichten berichteten unermüdlich von nichts anderem als dem Angriff. Und natürlich von den Helden, die ihn zurückgeschlagen hatten.  
Es gab Videofeeds aus allen möglichen Blickrichtungen. Die meisten mit Handykameras aufgenommen.  
„Bitte Tony, mach das aus.“ Beschämt schloss Bruce die Augen und drehte sich von den Nachrichten fort. Es war wieder eine dieser Aufnahmen. Die wo er als Hulk gegen ein ganzes Dutzend der Aliens kämpfte, die ihn alle zu überwältigen und zu Boden zu reißen versuchten.  
„Wieso? Ist doch eine Tolle Aufnahme von dir, weiß gar nicht warum du dich so dafür schämst.“  
„Stark, bitte. Das ist... sowas gehört sich einfach nicht.“  
„Du bist derjenige der sich beim verwandeln seine Hosen zerrissen hat. Nicht ich. Ich bin total anständig gewesen. Ausnahmsweise. Denkst du eigentlich es wird zu Anzeigen wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses kommen?“  
„Oh Gott. Ich muss mir angewöhnen ab jetzt immer extra dehnbare Unterwäsche zu tragen.“


End file.
